Calling my Angel
by Kya-Chan
Summary: To say he was confused was an understatement. One minute he was in complete control of the situation, fighting Kagura, the next he was lost. Kagura was gone and Kagome was talking to some child he had never seen before. IK MS Rated for lang, & adult sit.
1. Chapter 1

A/N ~ Alright Kya-chan here. Yah, so this is my first fic ever. Stop, don't go away, I swear its good. I crossed that magical line between just reading to actually writing when I realized there is not a lot of actually good Inuyasha stories out there. ( And that's scary cuz there really is a lot of em. ) My story here is the only one I've ever seen like it so I'm hoping it's the only one like it out there. Anyway, if you guys are still reading this its going to be a Kagome/Inuyasha Sango/Miroku fic. (Its the only kind I will ever read) And I'm not quite sure how long it gonna be. Ok now I'm rambling, on with the story. 

******Helpful hints******

" Talking in Japanese " 'Thinking in Japanese.'

" Talking in English " ' Thinking in English. '

__

Flashbacks

*********

Chapter One- 

***

The world felt like it was in slow motion around her. She started to awake in layers and slowly, she became aware of her surroundings. The thick and stale air, the cool grass touching her skin and the slight breeze chilling her, bringing her closer and closer to the surface of consciousness. All she could hear was the thick beating of her heart in her ears.

The smell of blood filled her senses first and brought her to consciousness faster than anything else could. She sat up straight and stared mindlessly at the carnage before her. Her bright blue eyes widening in horror as her mind caught up with what she was seeing. She opened her mouth and wide for a second nothing came out. Then she screamed, an ear pricing scream, that shattered the air around her like glass. A sound wave traveled out from around her small form in a circle, knocking every unsuspecting creature to the ground for miles. Her scream was short, shrill and loud, lasting for only a few seconds. 

She sat there silently for a few minutes, breathing deep and ragged breaths. She stared unthinkingly in front of her, not looking at anything. 

She opened her mouth and mumbled quietly, almost wordlessly, one word.

"..M-mommy…"

And then she cried. 

***

"Inuyasha you are being so unfair, put me down or I'll tell Kagome you were being mean." Shippo threaten from his completely undignified position, being held upside down by his tail. His tiny arms crossing over his chest as he tried his best to glare at the hanyou holding him.

"Not a chance runt and your not telling Kagome anything." Inuyasha glanced around the clearing, as if to check if he was being watched. He brought his attention back to the kitsune in front of him and hosted him eye level. "Now tell me, what exactly did Kagome say to you before she left?"

"Nothing," huffed Shippo from his upside down position. "Just that she'd be back in a few days and not to let you come after her." He turned his nose up and crossed his small arms tighter in front of him. 

"Dammit, stupid bitch, I told her not to run off." Inuyasha growled looking off toward the well. What the hell did she think she was doing sneaking off to her time while he went looking for shard rumors. 'I specify told her _not _to go back to her time.' Inuyasha growled dangerously, absentmindedly tightening his hold on the poor kit's tail. 

"Ite, that hurts Inuyasha! Put me down." The tiny kit reached up and bit Inuyasha 's hand. Sinking his little teeth into flesh.

Inuyasha growled deeper in his throat. Shacking his hand, dropping the kit on the ground rather harshly. Shippo jumped to his feet and puffed himself up glaring darkly at the distracted hanyou. 

"Its not my fault she keeps running away from you, stupid. Maybe if you weren't such a big jerk she'd stick around longer." Shippo yelled up at the now scowling hanyou.

The only proof that Inuyasha had heard Shippo was the scowl on his face and the slightly louder growl coming from deep in his chest. He turned around and crouched down ready to bound off toward the well.

"Hey!" Shippo wailed. "Where do you think your going?" he asked while jumping on Inuyasha's shoulder and tugging his hair. Inuyasha huffed and rolled his shoulder, dislodging the kitsune form his hair and tossing him the ground again. "To get Kagome." he growled out. He jumped away toward the well and was down it the next second and in Kagome's time.

"But she said!…… not to come after her." Shippo yelled after the hanyou but was soon talking to himself because of Inuyasha speed. The small kitsune took a heavy sigh. 'I hope Kagome doesn't get mad at me for letting Inuyasha go… And that, the stupid jerk gets himself sat.' Shippo thought to himself. He turned and started walking down the familiar path towards the village. 'It not my fault Inuyasha is such a jerk and won't listen to anyone.'

A loud scream abruptly ended Shippo's train of thought. The air around him seemed to shatter and an odd sound of breaking glass could be heard behind the shrill scream. Almost a second later a strong force knocked him to the ground and he skid a foot.

The strange force ended almost as abruptly as it had begun leaving a very confused kitsune in its wake. Shippo sat up dazed and confused. "W-what the hell was that?" he squeaked out as he got to his feet feeling a little shaken up. He looked around him for the source of the bizarre energy but found nothing out of the ordinary except that all the underbrush was pushed down. There was not a sound in the forest and it was starting to frighten the poor kit more than he all ready was.

Exempting the thought off looking for the source of the scream Shippo turned and ran the rest of the way back to the village. Back to Miroku, Sango, and Keade who would figure this all out and protect him.

***

"Uhhh… Brittany and Susan want to the park…on Sunday, to play baseball." Kagome looked up at the older woman hopefully when finshed. Silently praying she got it right.

"Close, Kagome, close but not quite correct. It should have been, Brittany and Susan _went_ to the park on Sunday." Kagome's English sensei explained to her. "You are getting much better though, keep up the good work. Now Eri, could you please do the next one." She continued walking down the row and away from Kagome.

Kagome sighed and put her head down on her desk. She had such a headache. 'Ugh…, I'm so behind in English it's not even funny….It's almost as bad as Math.' She sighed again. 'Ok, so no, it's not that bad' Kagome thought miserably thinking back on her most recent Math grade. 'But still…' 

Kagome glanced up at the clock. The day was almost over. She sat up and started to discreetly pack up her things. She needed to get home fast and finish her work, so when Inuyasha came he wouldn't be so upset. 'Ohh who am I kidding, I bet he's so pissed right now.' Kagome thought dejectedly. 'I'm willing to bet he's also on this side of the well already.' 

It has been almost two years since this whole mess with the jewel shards started. Two years and still no complete jewel, no dead Naraku, and Kikyo, she still stole Inuyasha away from Kagome from time to time. And Inuyasha still didn't like her going to her time for school. Kagome wouldn't change what happened to her for anything though. She was happy, most of the time, and she like being with Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Inuyasha. Especially Inuyasha.

Kagome sighed for the third time in the last 5 minutes. "He better not be to grumpy when I get home, I don't want to deal with it." Kagome said lowly to herself, but still had a small smile on her face.

The class bell rang, signaling the end of the day, and everyone got up out of there seats and walked toward the door.

"Have a nice day class." The sensei called to her students. "Oh and Kagome, could I speak with you for a second?"

Kagome's shoulders dropped a little but she turned and walked over to her teacher with a smile on her face. "Yes Ms. Yukino?" She asked politely.

"Yes, Kagome I wanted to give you something that would hopefully help you with your English." She leaned over her desk and retrieving three small books. "These books are usually used by students who are homed schooled, and since you are absent quite often I thought they might be of some use when your out." Ms. Yukino explained.

"Thank you Yukino-sensei ." Kagome replied taking the books and blowing slightly to the sensei. "They will help me a lot, I'm sure."

"Why your welcome Kagome, I was glad to help. I hope I will be seeing you in class tomorrow?" The teacher asked watching Kagome carefully. She noticed the look of doubt in her eyes and the weak smile on her lips. She frowned slightly herself.

"Yah me too.." Kagome replied softly. 

***

"Wait, wait, slow down Shippo." Miroku said, trying understand the rambling kitsune who was jumping around in front of him. "What happened in the forest?" he tried again.

"Ahhhh you guys aren't listening. There was a really loud scream and the air, it broke." Shippo explained, throwing his arms out wide for added effect. "Then this weird force knocked me down and. And the whole forest went quite!" Shippo all but yelled at the confused monk, taijiya and old miko sitting in front of him around a pot of herbs. "Didn't you guys hear anything?"

"No Shippo, none of us heard anything out of the ordinary." Keade said to the baby youkai. "Now, ye need to clam down."

'How could they have not heard anything?' Shippo thought franticly. He was pretty close to the village when he heard the scream. It was so loud too, how could anything _not_ of heard that? 'I want Kagome.' he thought to himself shacking slightly.

"Shippo, did this just happen or was it earlier this morning?" Sango question the him, trying to understand. 

"It just happened!" Shippo exclaimed. "It happened and I ran back as soon as I could, I swear." Shippo had a terrified look on his face and was clutching his tiny hands together.

'Whatever Shippo's talking about really scared him.' Sango thought to herself. She could almost read his feelings from the look on his face. He was scared and he wanted Kagome. She reached over and picked the kitsune up, hugging him to her chest.

"It's alright Shippo, clam down. Houshi-sama and I will go out and look for whatever it is that caused that scream, ok." Sango reasoned. She set Shippo in her lap and tried to comfort him some more by stroking his head softly. 

"O-ok," Shippo looked up at Sango's face, seeing her smile down at him, and then over to Miroku, who look like he was a little upset. "D-Do you guys need me to come with you." he asked up to Sango.

Miroku opened his mouth to answer but Sango beat him to it. "No that's ok Shippo-chan, Houshi-sama and I have it under control." Miroku closed his mouth when he got the glare from Sango. "You can stay hear and help Keade out ok."

"Ok" he squeaked and jumped from Sango's lap over to Keade.

Sango stood up and walked over to the door. "Coming Houshi-sama?", she questioned. Miroku stood slowly and walked over to the door next to Sango. Sango grabbed Hiraikotsu and strung it over her shoulder, glared at the monk, and walked out the door. Miroku sighed and followed after her. 

Kirara jumped out the door and up to Sango shoulder but Sango pulled her off. "Stay here Kirara, go keep Shippo company ok?" The little nekomata mewed and jumped out of her arms and trotted back into the hut. Sango started walking towards the woods. Miroku just stared after her for a few seconds before he sighed and followed after her.

"Sango, why are we walking out here just to investigate a child's made up story." Miroku questioned once he caught up to the taijiya. They were walking toward the path to the well and where Shippo said this supposed scream had been. He was very doubtful of what the kitsune was saying. If it was true why didn't he feel the power that something like that would send off? It sounded to farfetched to be authentic, he would bet it was a child's attempt to get attention, or a trick.

"I don't think he made it up." Sango explained, "Something scared him really bad, and what about that strange presence you felt this morning." 

"Like you said Sango, that was this morning, it is well after midday now, and I haven't felt anything strange since then." Miroku complained. Sango stopped walking and stared at the monk. Miroku stopped a few feet after her and turned, a confused look on her face.

"What's wrong?" he asked her.

"I should be asking you that Houshi-sama, what's wrong?" she asked taking a step toward him. Miroku looked at for a few moments before looking away. "It is nothing Sango, I am not feeling well and was hoping to rest the remainder of the day, that is all." 

Sango looked at the monk before her. She had the distich feeling that he wasn't telling her the whole truth but she pushed that feeling away. "Don't worry, we'll just look around and go right back. To easy Shippo's worries. Is that alright?"

"Hai" Miroku responded. They started walking in silence toward the woods. 'Ever since this morning, after that strange presences seemed to explode with power, I haven't been feeling well.' Miroku thought to himself, bring his hand to his hand to his head and rubbing his temples. He seriously hoped it wasn't going to be serious and had nothing to do with Shippo's little story.

***

"Dammit, where the hell is that bitch anyway." Inuyasha swore, getting restless. 'I've been waiting for the gods only knew how long and Kagome still isn't home.' he stared growling, despite the fact that no one was there to hear it.

He was currently sitting on Kagome's window sill waiting, not so patiently, for her to get home. To him, Kagome's world smelled and sounded bad, he couldn't wait to get out of there, with her of coarse. He did admit, to himself only, that he thought some of the things here were interesting. 'Like her image painting she has.' he thought to himself, thinking back to when Kagome brought it once. She only took his picture once and that was the only time Inuyasha would stand for it, before he new what it was.

Inuyasha looked around her room, still sulking. She had a lot of weird stuff if you asked him. He looked to her bed. 'Feh, there's one of her stupid _skool_ _books_.' he jump from the window sill and walked over to the bed, sitting on the side. He picked the book up off the pillow and opened it. There were a lot of pages with writing on them, he noticed, and a lot of pages that were empty. 

He looked closer at the pages with writing on them. He recognized his name on the page, quite a few times too. He was almost positive too, Kagome had showed him how to write his name once before.

He heard the door open below him and Kagome's voice filter up from down stairs, stating that she was home.

"Feh, about time stupid bitch." he said to himself. He placed the book down on the bed, not bothering to close it, and walked out of her room. He walked down the stairs and stopped, setting a scowl on his face and waiting for her to notice him. 

Kagome went on completely unaware of the grouchy hanyou in the room, to wrapped up in her thoughts to detect his aura which she was so accustomed to. She turned and walked into her kitchen not even glancing toward the stairs. 

'Ok, maybe Inuyasha's not back from his hunt for shard rumors yet.' She thought hopefully. She glanced at the clock, 4:30, ok she had time. If she would just pack up her bag and head back before he got back he might not even noticed.

She walked over to the cabinet and stared to pull out potato chips and Ramen setting them next to the table. She picked up her yellow bag off the floor and opened it. " Mom!" she yelled, while turning around to walk out, looking down in her bag. "Are you hom- uff." She coughed, walking right into a very pissed Inuyasha. 'What the-ohh no, red fire rat kimono …' She new who it was, and she slowly looked up into the eyes of the angry hanyou before her.

"Where the hell have you been wench."

If Kagome was nervous she didn't let it show through for Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, don't scare me like that." she ignored he's question and slapped him in the chest lightly and walked by him. 

Inuyasha growled deep in his throat. "Dammit Kagome, why the hell did you come back here when I told you not to. I told you to stay back with Miroku and Sango and I would be _right _back." he growled out following her as she walked back up the stairs and into her room.

'Ohh Inuyasha is really pissed, better think of something to make him happy and fast.' Kagome thought to herself. "Inuyasha," she sighed, turning around. "I came back to get more supplies for when you got back from shard rumors." She made up quickly. 

"Don't bullshit me, if you were just coming back for supplies then why weren't you here when I came over, I was waiting for fucking ever." Inuyasha growled. "And why did you tell Shippo you would be back in a few days?"

Kagome sighed turning around and placing the worn out yellow bag on her bed. "Inuyasha… ok I came back to go to school, I need to go to school, I haven't been there in a few weeks my grades are really poor. I'll come back with you as soon as I get my stuff together ok." She gave in, she just didn't feel like arguing with him right now. She was mentally and physically exhausted from her day at school and I argument with the hanyou was the last thing she needed.

Inuyasha was a little surprised with her unusual behavior and lack of argument but he pushed it aside. "Damn right you will," he replied roughly. "I want to leave soon, I know where to find a few shards."

Kagome sighed rubbing her temples and sitting down on her bed. She didn't feel like doing this right now. The strenuous day at school and now this? 'I just want to go to sleep.' She whined pathetically to her self. 

"Hey, you alright?" Inuyasha questioned, losing his growl and leaning down a little to look at her face. His ears twitched back and forth unconsciously in an attempt to hear anything different about her. 

Kagome looked up at him and smiled slightly at the concerned expression on his face. 'He's so cute when he's concerned, it's hard to stay annoyed at him.' She thought and stood up stretching a little. "Yah, I'm alright, it's just a headache. I'll take some medicine before we leave."

Inuyasha stood up and cocked his head to the side. "Keh, well hurry up. I want to leave." he barked.

"Alright, alright, I'm moving." Kagome yawned and walked over to her closet and started pulling out clothes to wear. She grabbed a few sweaters to since it was getting cooler out, especially at night. 

Inuyasha went over to her bed and sat on it Indian style. The bed sagged under his weight and the book he had been reading earlier slid down to his thigh. Inuyasha reached down and picked it up. He held it to his face, remembering his earlier interest in it. 'This stupid book thing has my name in it.' he thought look at the different times he saw his name. "Oi," he called out to Kagome, pausing to wait for her to knowledge him.

"Yes Inuyasha." Kagome replied in an exasperated tone, from within her closet. 

Inuyasha ignored her tone. "Why does your damn spell book have my name in it so many times?" he voiced his question to her in a not so friendly tone.

"Huh?" Kagome questioned coming out of her closet with a large pile of clothes in her arms. "What are you talking-ahh Inuyasha sit!" She yelled, dropping the clothes, when she saw he had her journal up to his face. 

Inuyasha fell off the bed, face first into the floor. "Damn it bitch! What the hell was that for?" Inuyasha barked form the floor mumbling curses into the ground.

Kagome ran over and pick up her journal off the floor next to the pissed hanyou. "Your not aloud to be looking at this." She yelled hugging the book to her chest. "What did you read?"

Inuyasha pulled his head and upper body up off the floor as the spell wore off, glaring darkly at the miko before him. "I _couldn't _read any of it bitch. All I could understand was that my name was in there a lot." He growled at her. His growl deepened when he saw her face flush. "What the hell in in that book anyway?" he questioned sitting up.

Kagome turned around, her face darkening a shade deeper. 'Oh my gosh, now's a time to be glad he can't read.' She thought, she breathed a sigh of relief thankful for Inuyasha illiteracy. "This book, it's…a journal."

"A what? What's it for?"

"It's a book.., that I write in…I…uhh," 'Think Kagome, think of _something_.' "I write about my day usually, and…my adventures on the other side of the well.. with you." She replied slowly. "So.. Naturally your name would be in there, right." 

Inuyasha seemed to buy her slight fib when he nodded still sitting on the floor. "Ohh… well hell bitch, you didn't have to sit me for that." he answered angrily.

"Uhh…yah sorry about that." Kagome responded sheepishly. She walked over to her desk and put the book in the top drawer. Turning she picked up the clothes she dropped and placed them in the bag. "Come on, let's go. I just need to get the medicine and ramen, then we can leave."

"Feh, about time."

*** 

"Well Sango, it appears that young Shippo did encounter something out here."

"Yah, _something _but what Houshi-sama?" 

Miroku and Sango were currently standing on the path through the woods to the well. The well, which was close by, usually could not be seen from that spot because of trees. The strange thing was though, most of the underbrush and some small trees were flattened to the ground making the well visible to them.

"What I don't understand," Miroku thought out loud. "is if this was indeed the caused by magic, then why didn't I or Keade sense it?"

"I don't understand either," Sango replied form her bent over position in the middle of the path. She was looking closely at the ground before her. Miroku couldn't help the sly smile that sneaked it way to his face and walked over behind her. "Don't even think about it Houshi." Sango sat up and gave him an annoyed look. 

"Why Sango, I have no idea what you are talking about," Miroku stated with a slight offended look on his face. "I was merely coming over to help you with your search of the ground." he stated lamely. 

"I'm sure." Sango replied dryly. She returned to what she had been looking at when Miroku came around in front of her. "Look here, skid marks." She pointed to the marks on the ground. "It looks like it could be Shippo, something really did knock him over."

"Hai, it appears that way. But what?"

***

"Oi, what the hell happened here?" Inuyasha questioned as he jumped out of the well with Kagome. He reached down and pulled up her yellow bag next.

"Why is everything flattened?" Kagome asked out loud staring at all the grass and underbrush that was flattened to the ground. It was all pushed down in the direction of Keade's village and only the tall trees survived. "It looks like a gale force wind went through here." Kagome looked around the clearing for any other life sources. She could swore she could hear something, it was so faint though. She rubbed her ears in an attempt to hear it better.

"Look, there's Sango and Miroku. Let's go ask them what the is going on." Inuyasha said, pulling Kagome out of her thoughts of the strange noise.

They walked off towards Miroku and Sango who were only a short distance away. Kagome shook her head, the noise seemed to be getting louder. She glanced up at Inuyasha. 'He's acting like he doesn't hear anything' "Inuyasha? Can you hear that?" She asked him, putting her finger in her ear and rubbing it again.

Inuyasha glanced down at her giving her an odd look. "Hear what woman? I don't hear anything." He listened again, nothing out of the ordinary. 

"No, I hear…" She shook her head again . She heard something, she new it. It sounded like…crying? Someone was crying, but it was so faint she couldn't tell from what direction or even if it was a man, woman, or child. Or maybe it was an animal.

"Your hearing things." Inuyasha declared in a rough voice. They walked to Miroku and Sango in silence the rest of the way. They got within a few feet of the two and still neither one of them and noticed the scowling hanyou and confused miko behind them. "Oi, what the hell happened here." Inuyasha yelled, giving Miroku and Sango a scare. 

"Inuyasha, Lady Kagome." Miroku said a little breathlessly because of there sudden appearance.

"Hi guys." Kagome said to them. "What's going on?"

"That's what were trying to figure out." Sango replied looking around at the bent underbrush around her.

"Well, what do you guys know so far?" Kagome asked. 

Sango sighed, "It's a long story why don't we walk back to the hut and we can explain it there. Plus, I'm sure Shippo is dieing to see you." Everyone turned and started walking back toward the village.

"Why would Shippo be dieing to see me? I just saw him this morning." Kagome asked Sango. She absentmindedly shook her head again and rubbed her ears. Inuyasha noticed this and his brow creased in annoyance. 'What the hells wrong with her ears.' he thought as he watched Kagome glance around as if she was looking for something. 

"Shippo has had a bad day," Miroku explained. "It appears that when the undergrowth in the woods was flattened he was in there."

"Yah, and it really scared the poor kid." Sango backed him up.

"Feh, stupid brat, anything scares him."

"Shut up Inuyasha, he's just a kid." Kagome scowled at the hanyou. She turned to look ahead. "Poor Shippo-chan" she said quietly to herself.

***

"KAGOME!!" 

Kagome barely made it a full step into the hut when a ball of fluff, screaming her name, slammed into her stomach. Affectively knocking her back against the hard chest of the hanyou behind her.

"Uff, Hey Shippo-chan." Kagome said looking down at the small kitsune in the arms as Inuyasha set her back on her feet again. "I heard you had a bad day."

"Ohh Kagome it was so terrible, Inuyasha was mean to me and made me tell him why you left and then I had to walk back all alone and then this scary scream made the air break and I was push down by something and I ran all the way back to the village and nobody hear heard the scream but they still went out and looked for it and-" The kits ramblings were officially cut off when Kagome put her finger to his mouth.

"Slow down Shippo, why don't you let Miroku and Sango tell me and you can fill in the parts they don't know, ok?" Kagome told the kit. Walking further into the hut to sit down. "Here, I have some chocolate in my bag. You want some?" She smiled at the kitsunes vigorous nod. "Alright, Inuyasha can you hand me the bag?" The hanyou grumbled, but obeyed handing her old bag over.

Kagome took out the candy for Shippo and sat down as everyone else in the room sat down. Kagome looked around the room. "Where is Keade?" She asked as she noticed the absence of the old miko. 

"Ohh, she's not feeling well so she went to go lie down for awhile." Shippo told the group, taking the candy out of his mouth only long enough to answer.

Inuyasha was getting annoyed at the lack of attention to the current problem of the woods, or whatever the hell was going on. "Who cares about the old hag, how about someone tell me what the hells going on, huh?" Inuyasha complained grumpily to the group.

"Ok Inuyasha, chill out." Kagome yelled at him. She turned to Miroku and Sango and smiled. "Ok you guys go ahead." She gave one last glare at Inuyasha, silently telling him to be quite. Inuyasha just glared right back at her. 

Miroku started the story despite the small staring contest between the two. "Well earlier this morning, not long after you two left, there was a strong magical explosion somewhere to the north. The magic lasted only a few seconds and then it went away, rather abruptly. Neither Keade or I could sense anything of it afterward. The day went on pretty uneventful form there, except for Inuyasha coming back and finding Kagome no longer here." There was an annoyed grunt from the corner that Inuyasha resided in, but it was ignored.

"He proceeded to chase Shippo out of the hut and into the woods. After that Shippo told us that Inuyasha forcefully took information from him and then jumped into the well after you, Kagome. Then-"

"Ohh ohh I want to tell it from here." The young kitsune piped up from Kagome's lap, seemingly forgotten his fear in her presence. 

Miroku looked slightly annoyed but nodded to the boy. "Go right ahead Shippo, you were there."

Shippo smiled and looked up at Kagome to make sure she was listening. She had her eyes closed and was rubbing her ears. Shippo frowned, "Kagome, aren't you gonna listen to me?" he asked pulling on her sleeve.

"Huh?, Oh sorry Shippo, go right ahead." Shippo looked up at her for a second but when she smiled down at him he smiled and turned forward to tell his story. Inuyasha looked at Kagome, a little concerned, but chose to ask her about it latter seeing she looked like she was giving all her attention to the kit in her lap. 

"Ok, well I was walking back to the village when all of a sudden I heard this really loud scream." Shippo told his story, complete with hand motions and head gestures. "The scream broke the air and it looked like it was falling in pieces toward the ground. Then, like right after the scream, something invisible pushed me, and the rest of the bushes and small trees, down. 

"Everything ended really fast and I was just laying on the ground in the forest. It was so quite afterwards, I couldn't hear anything, not even the wind. It was really scary" he said while looking up at Kagome, who stroked his head reassuringly. "So I ran all the way back here." 

"Is that all that happened?" Questioned Inuyasha from the corner, "That still doesn't tell us what did it." 

"Patience, Inuyasha." Miroku responded calmly to him. "There is a twist Shippo's story. There is definite proof that something happened to Shippo in the woods, but the thing is neither Keade or I sensed any magic or anything for that matter, not even a demon, since earlier this morning. I didn't even feel the wind change, which it should of done considering the direction the underbrush was forced down. In all honesty, I have no clue what happened in the forest." Miroku finshed.

"That really is strange." Kagome thought out loud. "I wonder what happened."

"Who the hell cares anyway." Inuyasha grumbled, standing up. "There are no jewel shards around here and no demons. It was probably just a strong wind." Everyone gave him a bland look. Inuyasha ignored it. "There's a rumor of a few jewel shards to the north, were leaving tomorrow. Get some sleep. I don't want you people complaining tomorrow." With that said Inuyasha walked out the door. A soft thump was heard from the roof signifying that the hanyou was going to sleep on the top of the hut for tonight. 

"Ohh sometimes he is such a jerk." Kagome exclaimed with a scowl on her face. Glaring up at the roof where she thought the hanyou was sitting.

"He is probably right though, Kagome-chan." Sango said to her as she got up to walk over to her bedding. Kirara jumping up from her corner and walking over to her mistress wrapping around her ankles. "It is probably something we shouldn't be worrying about." Sango laid down on her bedding in the corner of Keade's hut and turned to Kagome. "You should get some sleep, you look tired.

Kagome nodded and turned to crawl into her sleeping bag. Shippo curled up by her chest placing his ear against her skin to hear her heart and fell asleep quickly. Kagome looked down at him and smiled, wondering how babies can fall asleep so quickly when even things like this happens.

Miroku started to scoot closer and closer toward Sango but with a quick warning from the taijiya he scooted back. After a few more moments of scooting around there was nothing more heard in the room up breathing. 

That is for everyone but Kagome. She laid awake in her sleeping bag staring straight ahead. She could hear it clearly now, the crying. It was a child, a small one. She could hear it so clearly now, and it sounded so sad so…helpless. She wanted, no, she needed to find this child, and help it. It was calling out to her, that had to be the reason only she could hear it.

She tried to fall asleep with the sobbing in her head. She waited for a long time, long past the time everyone else fell asleep and still she couldn't sleep and the sound wouldn't go away.

The room had almost no light left in it save the small fire that had nearly burnt out. Kagome sat up, placing the sleeping baby youkai next to her pillow. She couldn't sleep now. That child, it needed help. Kagome stood and walked to the door quietly. She glanced back at her companions in the hut, making sure they were all asleep, and walked out into the dark village alone. She stood and listened to the cry. She started walking slowly toward the woods and the sound grew slightly 

louder. Encouraged she started walking at a quicker past into Inuyasha's Forest. 

She was completely unaware of the two angry amber eyes that watched her walk away.

***

End Chapter 1

Hehe so how'd you like it? ^-^ Review if you like, I would love feedback. I don't really think I'll beg for review though, I know there's a lot of you people who just read and don't review. ( I've been one of them *gasps* ) But I don't know, this is my first story so I might start begging later on, while just have to see. I'll update once a week, that's the best I can do sorry. I hate it when people take forever to update so I'll try to be fast but yah, who knows.

Love ya,

Kya-chan


	2. Chapter 2

A/N ~ Hey Kya-chan here. *starts dancing around the room* I got 2 reviews! I got 2 reviews! Wait, I'm being told that's not good…Ohh well, 2's better than 0 right? Right. I love the two reviews I got, I was so happy. I can't believe I spelled Sango wrong though, gah. I mean come on I knew what it should have been. Ohh well thanks for telling me I fixed it right away. So anyway here's the next chapter. Hope you like it.

******Helpful hints******

" Talking in Japanese " 'Thinking in Japanese.'

"Talking in English" 'Thinking in English.'

__

Flashbacks

*********

Chapter 2-

***

'Were the fuck does she think she's going.' 

Inuyasha followed along silently in the treetops behind Kagome. She was walking alone, at night, through a forest. There could be demons any where near by and Inuyasha was convinced she had lost her mind. 'She better not be trying to sneak home.' he growled forgetting to keep quite. She was stupid and a fool if she thought she could sneak away from him.

He jumped down out of the tree, loud enough for her to hear, and started walking behind her not bothering to try and hide from her anymore. Kagome kept walking though. She didn't even glance back to see what made the noise. It was almost as though she couldn't hear anything.

Inuyasha walked up next to her and got a good look at her face and was startled at what he saw. She was staring straight ahead, not even glancing at him, and had an almost frightened expression on her face, her eyes betraying worry for something. "Kagome?" Inuyasha called out softly, not wanting to frighten her as they walked along the wooded path. She didn't respond or even act like she heard him. "Kagome!" he called out louder, but still nothing.

He was starting to get worried. What was wrong with Kagome that she wouldn't acknowledge him? "KAGOME!" He yelled grabbing her by the arm and swinging her around to look him in the face. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Kagome jumped at the sudden, rather violent, touch and went wide-eyed at Inuyasha. Her expression was, at first fear, but then turned to confusion as she watched his mouth move but didn't hear his loud voice at all. All she could hear was the impossibly loud weeping in her head. 

Kagome opened her mouth, "I-Inu." But she stop, she couldn't even hear her own voice. She put her hands to her throat and swallowed. She couldn't hear anything, the crying in her head, it was just too loud. It was blocking everything else out. She dropped to her knees, Inuyasha falling down next to her.

Inuyasha panicked at the worried look that came over her face once again. She had started to say his name, but then stopped and put her hands to her throat, like she couldn't speak. 'But that can't be right, I heard her start to say my name, she can speak.' "Kagome? Kagome, what's...wrong." he spoke slowly to her, tightening his grip slightly on both her arms.

Kagome's eyes widened some more as she stared at his moving lips. 'This, this is not good.' She put both her hands over her ears and brought her head down to her lap, closing her eyes tightly. 'I just want the crying to stop. It _needs _to stop.' And as soon as she thought that the crying stopped abruptly. All the sounds that had been blocked out came rushing back to her ears, the sound of the crickets and other nocturnal wild life, the wind in the trees, and Inuyasha's thick breathing. She opened her eyes and looked up at Inuyasha worried face. "Inuyasha?" she called out quietly and dropped her hands from her ears.

"Kagome?" he questioned, looking closely at her face. "What's wrong with you? Why are you out here?" He let go of her arms and looked closely her face.

At his question Kagome suddenly remember why she was walking out here in the first place. "Ohh my gosh, the child." Kagome jumped up and turned around, searching the surrounding forest with her eyes. She rubbed her left ear. "What happened to the crying?" She asked herself out loud.

"What child? Wait, crying?" Inuyasha also jumped up. He reached out to grab her as she looked around him franticly but missed as she turned the other way suddenly. He scowled at her back as she walked around him. As she walked by him again he grabbed her by the arms and swung her around to face him again. "What the hell are you talking about?" He growled, rather rougher then he meant to.

Kagome frowned slightly pulling her arm out of his grip. "Inuyasha, their…there was a child, crying, in my head. Ugh how do I explain this? I could hear him. I've heard it ever since we got out of the well. It's been getting louder, until just now, it just stopped. I have to go find the child, Inuyasha, it needs help."

Inuyasha frowned at the small story Kagome told him. "Don't be stupid bitch, there's not a crying child around here at all. And even if it there was and only you who could hear it, why the hell would you go off by yourself, while carrying the jewel shards, _and at night_. It's probably a trap, idiot."

Kagome's face flushed at Inuyasha words. It sounded so obviously when he said them out loud. She didn't even think about it. Why did she go off on her own, it was pretty stupid. "I-I don't know what I was thinking," She said pulling her line of vision down to the ground. "I just wanted to help that kid, he…he sounded so helpless. Sorry."

Inuyasha looked surprised for a second. Kagome sure was acting strange lately; she hasn't been fighting with him much at all. 'And now's she going after kids she hears in her head. She really is dumb.' 

Inuyasha looked at her as she studied the ground. He shouldn't be surprised, should he. It's in her nature to help the innocent, so why wouldn't she go to try and comfort a crying child, even if she couldn't see it. Inuyasha sighed. "Come on." He turned and walked toward the village. He occasionally glanced back at her to reassure himself she was ok but kept walking toward the village without another word.

Kagome followed behind him with her head toward the ground. She was having conflicting feelings about the child. Sure, there was a pretty good chance it was a trap, most likely it was. But, what if...what if it actually was a child and it did need her help?

***

"Ughh…"

A small girl with bright blue eyes stopped her crying abruptly and her attention snapped to the person behind of her. She turned her head around quickly and her hair, which was so blond it could be mistaken for white, sparkled brightly in the moonlight, despite being soiled with dirt and blood. She sat up straight and looked over at the woman on the ground that had groaned. "Mommy! Mom, your awake, your awake! Are you ok?" Her young face lit up noticeably, despite the dirt, tears and blood drying on it.

"L-Libby…I'm..I'm not your mother…you know that. Don't..call me…that." The older woman called looking at her from her position on the ground. She was badly injured, and blood seeped freely from mortal wounds in her stomach and chest. 

The little girl, Libby, crawled over to her side. "Mom-Miss Sarah," Libby corrected herself. "Are-are you going to be alright? You'll be okay, right?" Libby's eyes started to water again at seeing the woman she thought as her mother so injured. 

"Libby, look at me darling… are you alright?" Sarah coughed. She lifted her hand up and cupped Libby's cheek. Libby immediately put her own hands around the hand on her cheek and nodded. "Don't cry, you need to be strong….I..I'm not going…to live much longer." There was a sound of protest from the small girl but it was quieted by the injured woman. "Shh…you must listen carefully, Libby…. Tomorrow..when the sun rises…you must walk south, ok?…don't stop until dusk….and..hide yourself well during nightfall." 

Libby had started to silently cry, tears streaming down her face as she listened to the directions. "I'm not leaving you. I'm not, I'm not. No" She cried taking Sarah's hand off her cheek and holding it in both her hands. She shook her head, tears falling more so now. 

"Libby! Listen….this is very..important….walk south ..in the morning ..the sun will be…on the right side ..of the sky…at dusk the left. When you come to…a village ..ask for a half demon …named Inuyasha. If he's …not there ..move on. You _must _find Inuyasha, Libby. You must."

Libby looked at her foster mother confused. "I-I don't understand. How, how do I find him. I've never met him. I don't- I don't want to leave you. I don't want to find Inuyasha, I want you to get better and we can go back home. Please, I want to go back home! I just- I just-"

Sarah, regardless of her fatal injuries, reached up and wrapped her arms around the girl and pulled her down to her chest in a fierce hug. Libby started to sob into her shoulder and clung tightly to the woman holding her. Sarah winced but didn't pull away from Libby, even though it was causing her a great deal of pain. She rubbed her back slightly. "Shh…I no it's hard, Libby…but you must. You.. have to.. learn these words….these people…they speak a language….that is not our own. You must remember…hanyou Inuyasha and Oyaji. Repeat them, Libby.."

Libby sat up, tears still streaming form her face. Her once beautiful red dress was now ripped and covered in Sarah's blood but she didn't seem to notice. "Hanyou…Inuwasha…and..O-O.ya.ji.." she repeated chocking on her sobs and the strange word. 

"Good, good now, you…must promise me…promise me..you'll find…Inuyasha." Sarah started to cough and closed her eyes.

"I-I'll try, I'll try to find him-"

"No,…Promise me you _will."_ She opened her eyes and looked at Libby hard for a moment.

"I-I promise, I'll find Inu-Inuyasha" Libby said quietly looking at her with watery eyes.

Sarah relaxed. "Good, there is much…I must tell you still…and little time…" She lifted her right arm and pointed to a torn up pack a few feet away. "Go get that…and.. bring it here." Libby slowly got up and drug the pack to Sarah's side. She sat up, flinching at the pain that the simple action caused.

"Mom! Don't, lay back down you'll hurt yourself." Libby cried seeing the pained expression on her face. She reached up to help but Sarah waved her hands away.

'Never, in all my life, will I understand why that child calls me her mother. Even when she knows I am not.' Sarah thought. She looked at Libby's very frightened and sad face. God, She was going to miss this child when she died, she prayed she would be alright in this strange land. Sarah reached into the pack and pulled out a bundle of food and placed it next to her, she then reached in and pulled out a letter. It was rolled up with a red string holding it together. She handed this letter to Libby and then laid back down slowly.

"That letter…you must give it …to Inuyasha…do not loose it. I aghh-" She cried out as a strong pulse of pain racked her body. Libby cried out to her but was stopped from doing anything by Sarah. "I must… tell.. you-ahh…Inuyasha…he-he…"

Libby started to cry again. She knew her foster mother was dieing before her, despite her young age. "M-Mommy, I- please, please don't die, _please don't die, _I don't want to be alone. I-you can't, you can't die." She pleaded franticly, but in vain, terrified at the thought of her dieing. 

"Libby…" Sarah whispered quietly. Libby leaned down to better hear her, now crying silently, hiccupping every once in awhile. "I love you darling…like a.. daughter…my sprit, will…watch over you…always." She leaned up and kissed Libby on the forehead. "You-you must find… Inuyasha…he is…agh" Sarah was cut off by a fit of violent coughs that ended when she went limp. 

Libby stared at her in horror. She was no longer moving. Her eyes were closed and her chest no longer rose with her ragged breaths. "Miss Sarah! Mommy! " She screamed at her trying to wake her.

Libby noticed her lips slightly moving and she leaned her head down close to her ear to possibly hear her.

She was speaking so quietly, Libby had to strain to hear her. Her beloved foster mother's last words to her were just whispered faintly into her ears.

***

"Oi, you guys lets get a move on." Inuyasha yelled from outside the door to the hut. "The suns been up for awhile now."

Inside the hut everyone was moving about cooking, packing, or picking up. Everyone but Kagome that is. She was currently curled up in a ball in her sleeping bag sound asleep. Unresponsive to everyone's attempt to wake her. Whenever someone would try she would just bat her arms around, groan, and curl up more. 

"Dammit what's taking everyone so long." Inuyasha barked, walking into the hut with a scowl on his face. His eyes immediately went to Kagome's sleeping bag with Kagome still in it. "What the hell!" He yelled walking over to her.

"She's sound asleep Inuyasha, might we wait until she wakes up to leave. It seems Kagome-sama has had a rough night." Miroku exclaimed, putting some supplies in Kagome's bag. Sango and Keade nodded in agreement as they cooked breakfast, Shippo helping them.

"It's her own fucking fault she had a rough night. She's the one that decided she was going to get up and stroll through the woods in the middle of the night." Inuyasha growled and folded his arms over his chest.

"She did what? That sounds very unlike Kagome-chan." Sango said from the floor looking up at the annoyed hanyou. 

"Well she did. She got up and walked out into the woods in the middle of the night. Who knows what kind of trouble she would of gotten her stupid irrational ass into if I hadn't followed her." He complained to the group in the hut. He was in a bad mood to start out this morning and Kagome deciding she wasn't going to wake up wasn't making it any better. Last night he had stayed up all to make sure Kagome kept in the hut and didn't venture out again and this morning he wanted to leave when the sun rose, which was awhile ago. Needless to say he was very annoyed at the moment.

"Do ye know why Kagome chose to leave late last night, Inuyasha?" Keade asked trying to understand the strange situation.

"Yah, she said she heard some child crying and had to find it. _I_ didn't hear a damn thing but apparently it stopped when I grabbed her." Inuyasha explained, scowling down at the sleeping girl at his feet. 

"That is very strange. What should we do about it?" Questioned Miroku who stood and walked over to Sango who held him out a bowl of breakfast.

"I'll tell you what were gonna do. You guys are gonna eat fast and she's _gonna get her ass out of bed now._" He yelled the last part down at Kagome hoping to wake her up. Kagome just whined and turned over mumbling something about five more minutes. Inuyasha growled. "Oi, Kagome, get the fuck up now!" He kicked her lightly in the side to emphasize his point.

"Mhhmm….Inuyasha?…" Kagome rolled over and looked up at his irritated face. She looked away and closed her eyes again. "I'm so tired, can't we just leave in a hour or so…please?" She mumbled barely staying awake. 

"I don't know what the hell that is so no, where leaving now." He growled down at her. Kagome just nodded slightly but didn't stir. He waited a few moments for her to move but she didn't show any signs that she was going to soon. "Aww hell with this." Inuyasha exclaimed throwing his arms in the air and walking out of the room.

Everyone stared at the door he just left out of, more than surprised. Sango was the first to speak. "Houshi-sama…did he just-"

"Give up? It looks that way." Miroku responded. "That is very unlike him though."

But just as Miroku finshed that statement Inuyasha came stomping back into the room. He had with him a rather large bucket of cold water which he promptly threw on Kagome before anyone could stop him. 

"_Ahhhhhhhhhh_" Inuyasha pinned his ears to his head in a attempt to block out Kagome's shrill scream. Kagome sat up so fast her head felt dizzy and she struggled to catch her breath. She was cold, wet, and now, wide awake. She was confused, until a sound she rarely head reached her ears. She looked up and saw Inuyasha, laughing, with a empty water bucket in his hands. She looked around the room and saw Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and even Keade trying to stifle there own laughter. "That was fun, you should sleep in more wench. Made my morning a hell of a lot better."

Her thoughts connected all of a sudden. Inuyasha, threw water on her, and now he's laughing. She scowled. "Sit boy!" she yelled, abruptly ending Inuyasha's laughing and sending him to the ground at the same time. Kagome stood up her shirt soaking wet and clinging to her body. "Inuyasha, you jerk. That was so rude. I was sleeping."

"Feh, bitch, We've been trying to wake you up forever now. I wanted to leave awhile ago." Inuyasha turned his noise in the other direction promptly pissing Kagome off more. She stomped over to her bag and yanked it open pulling out a spare shirt. "You two," she pointed to the staring monk and laughing hanyou. "Out now, I need to change." 

Miroku and Inuyasha both stood slowly and walked out of the room. "Someone's in a bad mood this morning." Inuyasha joked as he walked out the door. Kagome glared at his back. She turned and picked up the bucket that he dropped and walked out after him. "Sit!"

"Aghh, dammit bitch"

Kagome took the empty water bucket and threw it at him, promptly hitting him in the head. She turned sharply, her wet hair flinging drops of water around her with some sticking to her face. She jerked her hair out of her face and stamped back into the hut.

***

Libby stood up, wiped her already dirty face with dirty hands and looked down at the ground. It had taken her all night but she managed to bury Sarah. It was a small shallow grave and Libby had a difficult time of it but she felt better now.

'I, I guess I have to leave now.' She thought to her self as she stood. 'I have to walk…north, south…yah south. She turned around to look for the sun. "The sun has to be ..on the right, in the morning." she said out loud to herself trying to remember. She turned and picked up the rolled up letter and packet of food. She grabbed her doll out of the pack and rolled everything up into a small bundle so she could carry it.

She started walking to the south down a dirt path that guided her through the trees. Before she left the clearing though, she turned and looked back at the grave. She couldn't stop the tears she was trying to hold back as she realized she was alone now. All alone. In a strange land she had never been to, trying to find a man she had never met. 

She turned and started walking. "I must find Inuyasha, I promised" She stated out loud to herself. "And you don't break promises."

***

A humanoid demon child with hollow eyes and white shimmering hair sat in her room, watching a scene unfold in her magic mirror. She turned and showed the older appearing demoness before her the image in the mirror. 

The older looking female demon smiled evilly, "Very well, I shall go tell him." She turned and walked out of the room leaving the younger demon by herself. She walked quickly down the dark hallway, her blue, red, and white kimono ruffled in a unseen wind as she walked. She came to a door at the end of the hall and stopped.

A man inside, with long black hair he kept in a pony tail, addressed her before she could even speak herself. "What did Kanna's mirror show?" He didn't even turn to look in the direction of the demoness at the door.

"Master Naraku," She said bowing slightly outside the door. "The demons you sent to kill them are all dead. The eagle demoness from another land, she killed them all, but died herself." She told him with a slight smile on lips as she did.

The man inside the room smirked, "What about the child, she is still alive correct?" He turned slightly to tip his head toward the bamboo door.

"Hai, the quarter inu youkai lives. She is currently traveling south, straight towards him." The woman's smirk grew even colder as she looked up at the door. 

Naraku's smirk fell into a snarl though and he cursed, "Kagura, go after her now. Bring her here and do not let them meet." Naraku yelled at her.

She bowed outside the door still smiling evilly. "Yes, Master Naraku."

***

"Its about damn time we left." Came the growl from a grumpy hanyou at the front of the group. It had taken them most of the morning to leave the village. And after the water incident, Kagome wasn't quite in the mood to please Inuyasha and had taken her time getting ready.

They were walking north, towards the mountains, where Inuyasha heard there was a demon with a shard terrorizing the local villages. Inuyasha was walking a good way in front of the group, upset about starting out so late. Kagome and Sango walked next to each other, Kirara walked along side Sango, while Miroku walked behind them with Shippo hanging on his shoulder.

"Kagome, have you heard the child since last night?" Sango asked the younger girl next to her. She looked over at her friend concerned when she didn't answer. "Kagome?"

"Huh? Ohh sorry Sango, what did you say?" Kagome blushed slightly at being caught zoning out. She had just been thinking about the child from last night. 'I really want to go looking for that child, the more I think about it the more I think he needs my help. I wonder if Inuyasha will let me go look for him.' She took one look at the brooding hanyou walking a way in front of her and got the answer. 'Ha, of course he wouldn't, all he's got on the brain is shards. Considering there can't be a lot left out there.' She looked down at her the shards around her neck, fingering them slightly. 'How many more are out there? We haven't had a lead on a shard in awhile.' She looked up at Inuyasha again. 'That's probably why he was in a hurry to leave this morning.'

As Kagome look up she realized Sango had been trying to talk to her. She looked over next to her but the taijiya wasn't there. She turned and saw her talking with Miroku. She turned forward and started to walk again. 'Opps, I guess she must of gave up on talking to me.' She thought sheepishly. 'I'll have to apologies later.'

Sango noticed that Kagome turned around to look for her but didn't say anything. She figured the girl had a lot on her mind about something and just wanted to think. She realized she was correct when Kagome turned back around after spotting her without saying anything. "She is very worried about something." Sango stated her thoughts out loud to Miroku.

"Yes I can tell. Do you believe it is the child Inuyasha was telling us about?" Miroku questioned looking at Kagome as she walked with her head down, not really paying attention to where she was heading.

Sango nodded. "I had a change to talk with Kagome-chan briefly about that this morning. She told me that last night, she heard a child crying in her head. And that the need to comfort it was so strong that she had to get up and find it, even if she was alone and it was the middle of the night." Sango told Miroku. She took a slight glance at him but then looked back to the road in front of her. "She also told me she was thankful that Inuyasha had followed her."

"Really?… I wonder, do you think she knew what she was doing or ..perhaps something was controlling her." Miroku thought looking over at the exterminator. Sango shrugged stating that she didn't know but didn't say anything. 

They walked in silence for a few moments, Shippo yawned and flopped his head down on Miroku's shoulder, sleepily hanging on. Sango's thoughts were currently on her friend, she was worried about her. Her thoughts, though, were abruptly cut off when she felt a familiar hand on the curve of her bottom and a strong squeeze. 

"HENTAI!" She screamed and in one quick motion her Hiraikotsu came crashing down on his head. Miroku went down to the ground head swirling and twitching. Poor Shippo, who was sleeping peacefully on the monks shoulders was also knocked to the ground. Sango kept on walking past Kagome who had stopped, and sat down by a nearby tree.

Kagome tried not to smile at the scene. "I guess were stopping for lunch." she giggled. She went over and sat next to a still fuming Sango. "Hey, I'm sorry about zoning out on you earlier. I was-"

"Deep in thought? Yah, I could tell. You don't have to apologies though, it's alright." Sango replied calmly. She scratched Kirara's head, who had jumped into her lap trying to sooth her master. "So I was wondering, have you heard the crying since last night?" Sango questioned again turning to look at the young miko next to her.

Kagome sighed. "No I haven't, but I…" Kagome trailed off, not really knowing what to say. She sighed heavily. "I don't really know what to think of it so I try not to." 'Even if I do.' 

"Ohh ok." Sango said nodding her head. They sat there in silence for a while, just thinking to themselves as there waited for either Miroku or Shippo to get up.

"Hey, where's Inuyasha?" Sango asked looking around the place they stopped.

Kagome looked around. She saw lots of trees, the path, a grassy field, and Miroku and Shippo laying on the ground, but no Inuyasha. "Ohh he probably jumped up into some tree and is sulking that were slowing him down again." She sighed. "He'll come around when he smells lunch." She turned to her bag and started do dig around for the food.

***

Inuyasha walked down the narrow path deep in thought, eyes down and not paying much attention to his surroundings. He was trying to piece together the strange things that had happened yesterday. First there was the strange energy flux in the morning, Miroku and Keade not feeling well, the scream Shippo heard that knocked the forest underbrush down, and then Kagome hearing crying children. They all had to do with each other he knew it. He just wasn't sure how and he wasn't liking it at all. 

"Hey Kagome-" He turned ready to ask Kagome if she felt the shard anywhere off in the distance, only to find himself completely alone. Inuyasha growled. 'Where the fuck is everyone.' He sniffed the air a few good times. They hadn't been following him for awhile, if fact, they where maybe a mile behind him. He could also smell lunch cooking. He growled deeper. 'Does that stupid bitch think she can just stop for lunch where ever and not tell me. I don't think so.'

He jumped up into the trees and ran back to where the group currently sat eating lunch. He stopped in the branch above Kagome and looked down scowling. Shippo was sitting in her lap and she was rubbing his head and kissing it lightly when he whined. Miroku was pulling himself off the ground a few feet away and Sango sat stirring the food with Kirara in her lap. 

He jumped down in front of Kagome nearly scaring her to death. "What the hell are you doing wench. I don't remember telling you we could stop to eat." He folded his arms in front of his chest and looked down at her disapprovingly.

Kagome placed a hand to her chest. "Inuyasha! Don't just jump down in front of me like that. You scared me to death." Kagome breathed out trying to sooth her racing heart. "Miroku was out cold Inuyasha. It seemed as good a time as ever to stop. Plus, I didn't hear you complaining until just now so what's the problem?" Kagome replied without getting up, just looking up at him, still petting Shippo.

"The problem is bitch, I didn't complain 'cause I fuckin' didn't know you stopped!" Inuyasha yelled down at her. Overly mad at the situation and intending to take it out on her. Her reaction though, wasn't what he expected, and couldn't of mad him madder. 

Kagome ducked her head down quickly, trying to hind the smile that danced on her lips when she heard that Inuyasha had kept on walking when they stopped. She knew she was going to make it worse by laughing, she was even trying not to, but the look that she knew would be on his face in that situation, when he found out he kept walking, was funny to her. A giggle escaped her lips and she threw her arms to her mouth to suppress it. The sensitive ears of the ticked hanyou caught it though. 

He leaned down closer to her. "What the hell was that? Are you laughing at me!" He reared back when he discovered she was. "W-What the hell is so funny?" Inuyasha had a slightly hurt expression in his face but no one but Miroku seemed to catch it. 

Kagome broke out into a fit of giggles with Shippo and Sango following after her. "I-I'm sorry Inuyasha, its just, it's sort of funny." Kagome laughed out. 

Inuyasha growled at her masking the expression on his face to that of annoyance instead of hurt. "I don't see how you find that so damn hilarious." He growled at her. 

Kagome smiled up at him, laughing only slightly now. "Don't mind it ok, I'm sorry you kept walking and no one noticed. Here I've got ramen for you." She said handing him a cup of ramen. 

Inuyasha stood there for a second, arms crossed and a threatening look on his face. Finally, after the small staring contest, he snatched the cup rather roughly and jump up into a nearby tree and ran off. 

Kagome blinked and the shook her head. "He can never take a joke." She reached over and grabbed a cup of ramen for herself and Shippo. Shippo looked up at her. "He's just cranky cause he's gonna be human tonight." he reminded. 

"Ohh, I forgot about that." Sango said from her seat next to Kagome. "No wonder he's in a bad mood."

"Now I know why he's in such a hurry today." Kagome said more to herself than the others. "But still, he didn't have to storm off like some five year old." Kagome said looking slightly annoyed. 'He's so immature sometimes it's unbelievable.'

Miroku coughed. "I think Kagome-sama, that Inuyasha might have had his feeling hurt by your laughing." Miroku stated calmly, sitting a respectable distance away from Sango eating his food. Kagome blinked losing all funniness in the situation. "Wait, what?" 

Miroku looked over at her with a serious expression on his face. "I am only saying that when you were laughing at him he had a hurt look on his face. Perhaps you should apologize to him, before everyone's night is ruined by his mood." 

Kagome stood up and put Shippo down where she was sitting. "Umm…I'm gonna go find him ok." She walked away from them quickly and off into the woods after Inuyasha.

Sango scowled at Miroku. "Now why did you do that, you know as well as I do that saying something like that to her would make her upset." She looked off after her friend who walked into the woods. 'I hope she doesn't get into trouble.'

***

"How long have I been walking?" Came Libby's whine out loud to herself. It felt like forever to her but by looking at the sun she realized it had really only been half a day. Her feet hurt, she was hungry, tired, sad, and incredibly alone. She was walking down a dirt path on the outskirts of the woods. She noticed that all the underbrush had been flattened down in the direction she was walking. 'That's very strange…then again this whole place is strange….I haven't seen any buildings or people yet.' She walked around the corner and came across a two men leading a horse pulling a cart. 

Libby wasn't quite sure what to do when she came upon them. Miss Sarah had told her to ask the people for Inuyasha, but what if these men were mean. After a quick debate in her mind she decided to walk up to them anyway. She slowly came up behind him and coughed slightly to alert them of her presence. 

Both men turned around slowly but jumped back with shocked looks on there faces when they saw her. "Ummm…do-do you know of-a man….umm-" She was cut off though, when they started screaming in some strange language and waving sticks at her. 

"Demon child! Youkai be gone. Leave before we kill you!" The first man was yelling, but she had no clue what he was saying. The second man, who she now noticed was just a boy, kept pointing at her and repeating the same thing over and over again slowly. "Youkai, youkai, youkai…" She noticed he looked afraid, of her.

She was beginning to think this was a very bad idea. Libby started to back up slowly away from the two strange people and towards the woods. The man started to run at her and she turned and ran as fast as she could from him. She didn't stop until she was deep into the forest with flattened underbrush. She sat down by a large tree and didn't move. She wanted to cry or scream…but she was to scared to. So she just sat there with large frightened blue eyes scanning the area.

***

Kagome walked through the woods, having a relatively easy time of it because of the flattened underbrush. She was looking up in the trees for the red coloring that would stand out against the green of the leaves. She felt something crunch under her feet that didn't feel quite normal. She looked down and found a instant ramen cup crushed by her foot. She smiled slightly and looked up into the tree above her. Sure enough high up in the trees was Inuyasha. "Inuyasha!" She yelled up to him. "Inuyasha, come down I want to talk to you." 

Inuyasha didn't move or look down at her. 'Stupid girl' he growled in his head. 'I'm not some puppy who just comes when you call.' "Inuyasha, can you please come down?" He heard her yell up at but still he didn't move.

Kagome watched him for a second then looked at the tree. It was an older tree with big thick branches every 5 feet or so. It would be an easy tree to climb if she tried. She decided that's just what she was going to do too. Kagome jumped for the nearest branch, and after two or three tries she caught it. She pulled her self up and onto the branch, she stood slowly and put her foot on the next branch, which was smaller, and pulled herself up again. 

Inuyasha look over his branch and saw Kagome climbing up the tree and almost half way up to him. He was a little surprised, honestly he was betting she would threaten him with a sit to get him down. "Oi, what are you doing wench?" he yelled down at her.

Kagome looked up, standing on a thick branch and clinging to the trunk of the tree before her. "If your not going to come down to me then I'm coming up to you." She returned her attention back to the task of climbing the tree but was having a difficult time deciding where to go next. That was until she felt her branch shank with added weight and she looked around to see Inuyasha standing behind her. "Ohh sure, now you come down. When I'm half way up the stupid tree." 

Inuyasha sat down where he was a closed his eyes. He smirked slightly, she would have a difficult time sitting down in that short kimono of hers. He could hear her little sounds of discomfort and strain as she tried to sit down and his smirk grew. When the sound and movement stopped he opened his eyes.

Kagome sat in front of Inuyasha, straddling the branch she was on and clinging to it tightly to hold her steady. 'This has to be the most uncomfortable thing I have ever done,' she thought to herself. The rough bark was scratching anything that was toughing it and with her short skirt it was scratching her inner thighs and bottom very painfully. She was beginning to want jeans. 'Why do I wear these things again?' She wondered to herself.

"What'd ya want?" Came Inuyasha bark through her thoughts. She looked up at him. He was sitting cross legged on the tree branch without holding on to anything, looking like it was the most natural thing in the world. 'How the heck does he do that?' She thought. 'I thought he was a dog demon not a cat.' The ears on top of Inuyasha's head gave a twitch and she snorted a little. 'Ok ok that's really mean.' She looked up into the annoyed amber eyes of the hanyou in front of her. She was laughing at him again wasn't she.

"Inuyasha, look I'm really sorry that I laughed at you earlier I don't know what came over me."

Inuyasha snorted and looked away but Kagome continued on still. "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." She leaned forward slightly to look at his face.

"You didn't hurt my fucking feelings, I'm not some wimp that can't take being laughed at." Inuyasha scoffed and looked at her out of the corner of his eye.

Kagome smiled faintly, "I no your not but I just wanted to apologize, ok."

"Keh, fine."

"So, this jewel shard were going after, how far away is it?" Kagome ask trying to keep the conversation going. 

Inuyasha snorted. "At the rate were going? Were not even gonna get close by nightfall."

"So, do you want to stay here for tonight, or do you want to keep walking?" Kagome asked. She shifted slightly and winced in pain. Her legs were becoming raw sitting here on the branch. 

Inuyasha caught the small motion and rolled his eyes. "Why are you sitting up here if it hurts?" he asked. He didn't give her time to answer though and he stood up, leaned over and picked her up, and jumped out of the tree all in a few seconds. Kagome, being completely taken off guard by this squeaked and clung onto his robes tightly. 

After he landed gracefully it took a few seconds for Kagome to open her eyes and then realize where she was. She quickly scrambled out of his arms apologizing. Her cheeks were tinted a lovely shade of pink and she fixed her shirt slightly.

"Come on, let's go back. We might be able to reach a nearby village before night fall." He said and turned to walk back toward the rest of the group. 

"Ok," Kagome piped up jogging a little bit to catch up to him. "So, I just wondering, what made you not notice we stopped?" 

"Keh, I was just pre-"

Kagome ran into his back softly when he's sudden stop. "What's wrong." Kagome whispered, alarmed at the sudden tenseness of the area. 

Inuyasha's lip pulled back into a awful snarl and he growled deeply. "_Kagura_"

***

"My, my, my, what a pretty little child. And out here all alone." 

Libby backed up slightly into the tree she was sitting on, her back pressing hard against the bark on the trunk. The strange woman before her seemed to appear out of nowhere. She was dressed in, what looked like to her, a straight white dress with red and blue flowers and other designs on it. Her short hair was pulled back into a small pony tail, and she had a feather in her hair. "W-who are you?"

"Ahh, that's right, you speak another language. Hmm, how to best handle this situation? I can't have you screaming on me now can I." Kagura crouched down and tried to put her most friendly look on her face, not an easy experience as she found out when the little girl attempted to scoot away form her more. 

Libby scrunched up into a ball and hid her face from the strange woman. 'This lady, she has red eyes and really sharp teeth. What if she tries to eat me.' Libby started to panic more and slowly slid around the tree and stood to run. She barley made it two feet when she was knocked down by a gust of wind. She turned and looked at the lady who now had a paper fan in her hands. 

Kagura snarled in disgust. This was not good, she needed the brat to trust her so she could leave. Inuyasha was way to close and she didn't need a confrontation on top of this. She took a few cautious steps toward the child with her hands out in a peace like gesture but stopped when the girl squeaked and backed up some more. 

Kagura turned her head to the left quickly and a snarl came to her lips. 'Dammit! This is not good.' 

Libby's eyes widen in fear. The woman's face turned really evil in one second as she stared off into the woods away for her. Libby felt a spark inside of herself. She could feel everything inside of her telling her to get away from this woman, that she was evil. She stood to run again, completely ready to listen to her gut when a man with shining white hair jumped into the clearing. She froze at the sight of him. He had pulled out a huge sword and was pointing it at the woman. She backed up a little more, he was even scarier than the woman. 

She watched wide-eyed as the man and woman started to speak to each other in that strange language. The man was yelling, the woman speaking in a quieter voice but still quite upset. Libby noticed another woman who stood behind the yelling man, she was very pretty but had a worried look on her face. Libby had the sudden feeling that she needed to get to that woman in the short dress, if she would only get away from the frightening man.

Kagura cursed slightly and glanced at the child next to her. If she was lucky she would be able to snatch the brat and leave. She turned her attention back to the hanyou. "It's your lucky day, hanyou. I was just leaving." She turned quickly and swooped up the child in her arms taking the feather out of her hair to jump on it. 

Libby went stiff at her touch. The lady that grabbed her sent a chill down her spine and her instincts were shouting at her to get out of the strange woman's grasps. She struggled violently but to avail. She started to cry and plead out anyone to save her. 

She saw the white haired man run at the woman with the sword, blocking her path to her giant feather. He skidded to a halt in front of her and the woman and started yelling at them again.

Kagome watched the crying child struggle in Kagura's grip. She could hear the crying with her ears, but she could also hear it in her mind, like the night before. "Inuyasha!" she yelled making the fast connection in her head. "Inuyasha, you got to save that child."

"What do you think I'm trying to do wench!" he yelled at her. He swung his sword at Kagura again, blocking her attempts at leaving. "Where ya going Kagura, put the kid down so I can kill you." He growled mockingly at her.

Libby cried out louder when Kagura tightened her grip around her waist. "LET ME GO!" She yelled out, screaming a ear piercing scream. Inuyasha and Kagura dropped what was in their arms and covering their ears, both the sword and Libby hitting the ground at the same time. A blue glowing orb surrounded her small body as the last of her scream subsided.

Kagura jumped to grab the girl again but was thrown back by the protective shield surrounding her. She swore darkly, but instead of making another attempt to grab her she used the distraction to get away. She jumped over Inuyasha and landed on her huge feather, in the next second she was shooting away from the scene. She growled. "Naraku is not going to be happy."

***

Inuyasha looked up into the sky at Kagura as she flew off. "Damn, she got away." he growled. He turned around and picked up the sword and placing it in its sheath. He turned to Kagome. "Wait, Kagome. Don't." He yelled at her.

Kagome was standing right next to the blue shield that surrounded the crying girl. She reached down and put her hand on the energy. At her touch the blue orb broke apart leaving the child exposed. The girl looked up fearfully at the two older people in front of her. As her eyes fell on Inuyasha she paled and leaned away slightly. "P-Please, don't hurt m-me." she choked out.

Inuyasha froze where he was a few feet behind Kagome. "What the hell did she say?"

Kagome stared at her in wonderment. 'She speaks English? She must be from England. How'd she get here though?' Kagome tried to ignore her confused thoughts and smiled kindly at the girl. 'Uhh ok..I've got to think.' She pointed to herself and spoke clearly and slowly to the child. 

"Friend." She pointed in between herself and Inuyasha. "We are friends."

****


	3. Chapter 3

A/N ~ Hey Kya-chan here. Wow I just realized, I forgot the disclaimer to the last chapter…opps. Ok just pretend it was there ok. Hey I bet no one even noticed, right? Right. Ok but yah sorry for the shortness of this one, it's sort of a filler. Next one will be out sooner, I hope. And if anyone gets confused or something just ask me in a review and I promise I'll answer to the best of my abilities. (With out giving away anything.)

And speaking of reviews. I love them all! All 4 of them. Big hugs for everyone. 

Annnyway…On with the story all ready.

Disclaimer (hehe check): I do not, I repeat do not own Inuyasha. I am in no way that smart or creative. I only own Libby, Elizabeth, Miss Sarah and the plot. Whew I feel better now that I got that off my chest.

******Helpful hints******

" Talking in Japanese " 'Thinking in Japanese.'

"Talking in English" 'Thinking in English.'

__

Flashbacks

*********

Chapter 3 

***

To say he was confused was an understatement. One minute he was completely in control of the situation, fighting Kagura, the next he was lost. Kagura was gone and Kagome, the girl he had known for two years now, and some child he had never seen before, were talking to each other in a strange tongue. It sounded so familiar to him though. He racked his brain for where he had heard it before. 

***

__

"Inuyasha." Came the sweet voice of a woman to his ears. She had a strange accent to her voice and, as he knew, didn't speak Japanese well either. "Why ..you…not come ..with me?" She asked reaching up to put her hand on his face, tears in her blue eyes. "You must. You-" She said, lowering her hand to her stomach but not losing eye contact. 

Inuyasha frowned and cut her off. "I don't have to do anything bitch, you got yourself into that problem. Don't think just because of it I'm gonna follow you to the ends of the earth." he spoke to her sternly and looked away, not at all happy about being where he was. 'As soon as this bitch gets lost I need to head inland. To search for this Shikon no Tama I've heard so mush about.'

The young woman looked stunned and stepped back a step. Her beautiful face turned stone cold. "You Bastard!" she yelled in his face, hitting him hard in the chest. "How could you, you incompetent JERK!" She turned around fast, her golden hair swishing out around her face. She started to cry, putting her face in her hands.

Inuyasha was completely baffled. He had not understood a word that had just come out of her mouth. He knew her was angry and sad, it didn't take a genius to know that. But the words that she had spoken, he had never heard them before. "E-Eliz..abeth?" he asked a little unsure. 

He started to notice a large group of the strange looking people Elizabeth came with surrounding them, all with scowls on there faces. 

"Miss Elizabeth? Do you want us to get rid of the beast for you? We'll kill him, if only you ask." A man who also had blond hair asked looking from Inuyasha to Elizabeth with a deep scowl on his face. 

Again Inuyasha had no clue what this man had said. He wasn't even sure who he was talking to. He watched as the woman in front of him stood up straight and turned toward him slowly. She had on the coldest face on that Inuyasha had ever seen on her. Her blue eyes bore coldly into his own. Inuyasha took an uneasy step back.

"Yes, Kill him."

***

Inuyasha remembered now. He had heard that same language, what was it, 55 years ago, maybe. This girl, she had to be from the same land that Elizabeth had been from. She sure had the strange look down. 

'Still, why does Kagome know this language too?' He thought to himself taking a small step forward. Things weren't adding up to him and he was confused beyond all belief. "Oi Kagome, what the hell's going on?" 

Kagome turned toward him and frowned slightly, she put a finger to her lips and shushed him. She turned back to the little girl who she was knelling in front of. The child looked like she was about to pass out. "It is ok, Inuyasha and me can…help you." 

Libby's eyes widen at Inuyasha's name and a small smile came to her lips. "Inu-yasha? ….hanyou Inuyasha?" She said weaving a bit and falling over. Kagome leaned in quickly and caught her, gently easing her into her lap. 

Libby looked up at her with sleepy eyes. She felt so tired, like all she wanted to do was sleep, and she couldn't quite think straight. She could feel the blackness tugging at the corners of her mind. This woman, the pretty one who was holding her, she felt like she could trust her. Something inside her told her it was ok to be with her, that she was good. 

Kagome and Inuyasha both looked at each other in surprise. Inuyasha could even understand what she had said. 

"Yes, hanyou Inuyasha. Do…you know of him?" Kagome turned back and asked the child. 'I'm so confused, how dose she even know off Inuyasha if she's so young, and speaks English.' 

Libby closed her eyes, her head falling to the side a little. " I, I was suppose…to find him." She mumbled out before losing complete consciousness. 

After a few seconds Kagome turned and looked at Inuyasha. "Well that was weird." She looked back down at the little girl in her arms. 'She has to be 5 or 6, no older than that.' Kagome could not understand why a child as young as her was out alone and in a different land. "She looks so exotic." She said quietly as she brushed a strand of her silky platinum blond hair out of her face.

Kagome gathered the child up in her arms and tried to stand. After a small struggle she fell back softly on to her butt. She sighed. "Little help?"

Inuyasha snapped out of his daze and hoisted her up onto her feet easily. Kagome tired to position the child in her arms so she could hold her comfortably, finding it difficult since she was pretty awkward to hold. 

"What the hell is going on Kagome? What tongue were you two speaking to each other in and how did she know who I was? And that I was a hanyou?" Inuyasha asked, completely unaware of her current struggle to hold the girl. 

"I don't know what's going on Inuyasha, I think she said, before she passed out ... That she was looking for you." Kagome shifted her again, "And she spoke English, I have to learn it in school. That's how I knew what she was saying."

Inuyasha rolled the strange word off his tongue. "En..glash.." 

"Yes, English, its a language from a land pretty far from here."

"Then why the hell _is _she here?" Inuyasha asked childishly.

"Now how would I know that. I didn't really understand some of what she said. English isn't my best subject at school." Kagome shifted again, the child's height already becoming to awkward for her to hold comfortably. "Uff, Inuyasha here, take her."

"What? Hell no." 

"Come on Inuyasha, she is to heavy for me. Just carry her back to camp." Kagome pleaded.

"Feh, don't think so bitch. She can't be that heavy." 

"Inuyasha," she warned. "Don't make me threaten you with 'it'."

Inuyasha looked over at her for a moment, scrunching his face up into a scowl. He watched as she struggled to shift the child in her arms yet again. 

"Feh" he grumbled and held out his arms. 

"Ohh thank you Inuyasha." Kagome thanked as she handed the child over to him. He held the little girl in his arms like someone would hold firewood, both arms under her body and slightly away form his own body. Kagome smiled at him. "Your a good man Inuyasha." she joked patting him on the arm. He scowled at her. "Opps, I mean good demon." she laughed.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and scoffed. "Come on, lets get back to the group."

Kagome turned to follow him but stopped when something caught her eye. By an old tree lay a bundle of red cloth. "Hold up a sec ok." She called to Inuyasha as she walked toward it. She knelt down beside it and opened it slightly. There was a small amount of food, some paper scrolls, and a doll. 'This must be the little girls stuff.' She picked the bundle up and walked back to Inuyasha, who was waiting impatiently. 

"What may I ask is that?" he asked in an annoyed tone. 

"I think its the little girls stuff." Kagome replied looking down at it.

"Feh, whatever. Lets just get going." 

***

"They're coming! There coming!" Yelled a tiny kitsune jumping up and down on Miroku's shoulder.

"Ai, I can see that Shippo," Miroku said, eye brow twitching slightly, "Now, could you please stop jumping on me." 

Ignoring the monks statement Shippo bound off his shoulder and toward Inuyasha and Kagome. Sango and Miroku following after him at a slower pace. 

"Kagome, Kagome! What took you so long?" Shippo yelled running toward the two who were off in the distance. He took a flying leap and jumped into Kagome's arms, making her take a step back a step. "We were start-" he cut himself off when he saw the child in Inuyasha's arms.

Intrigued, Shippo jumped over onto Inuyasha's shoulder. "Oo who's that?" he asked leaning down to look at her closer. 

Inuyasha rolled his shoulder attempting to dislodge the kitsune while still holding the girl. "Get off will ya." 

Shippo turned and jumped back to Kagome. He was about to ask Kagome the same question when Sango and Miroku walked up and beat him to it.

"Kagome, who's the child in Inuyasha's arms?' Sango asked talking a hesitant step toward the growling hanyou and sleeping child. She reached her hand out and pushed some of the child's platinum blond hair out of her face, looking at her abused skin. "Why is she so injured?" She asked turning toward Kagome. 

"Inuyasha and I found her." Kagome explained. "Kagura was trying to take her or something, so we saved her."

Inuyasha shifted uncomfortably and growled louder. There was something about this child that made him uneasy. He didn't know what it was but he wanted to get as far away from her as possible. "Hey Monk." he called to Miroku.

Miroku rolled his eyes and turned to the hanyou. "Yes Inuyasha?" 

Inuyasha walked closer to him. "Take her." he said holding out his arms and dropping the girl. Miroku quickly dropped his staff and threw his arms out to catch her. He scowled at Inuyasha as he stood up holding the little girl. 

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled. "What the heck did you think you were doing? What if Miroku hadn't caught her, she already hurt enough."

Inuyasha just scoffed and jumped up into a nearby tree, keeping on the lowest branch. 

Kagome glared at him. 'What a jerk.' She thought. She turned back toward Miroku and Sango. "Come on, I think we're staying here for the night." As they walked back across the field toward their makeshift camp Kagome explained to them some of the details about how she and Inuyasha found the girl.

As they reached the camp Kagome pulled walked over to her pack and pulled out her sleeping bag. "Here, put her on my sleeping bag Miroku."

Miroku gently set her on Kagome's sleeping bag and sat down near Sango, who was sitting under a nearby tree. Kagome started digging through her pack looking for the first aid supplies to clean up the child's cuts. As she was reaching into her enormous pack her hand came across the bundle of books her English teacher had given her. 'Ohh that's right.' Kagome thought pulling the small books out of her pack and flipping through it. 'A English-Japanese dictionary, alright Mrs. Yukino, this will really help.' She placed the books next to her and continued through the pack.

"Kagome?" Sango asked watching her tunnel through her pack. "What are you planning on doing with her?" Sango questioned glancing at the sleeping girl. "I mean, do you think we should drop her off in the next village or what?"

Kagome turned and glanced at the girl with a thoughtful expression on her face. "Well, I don't think we can leave her any where around here. She doesn't speak our language."

"She doesn't? Then what does she speak, can you understand her? Can I?" Rambled Shippo from his spot by the little girl.

Kagome smiled over at him. "She speaks English, Shippo. It's a language from a place far away from here. And yes, I can understand most of what she says, not everything though."

"If she is from a land so far away, why is she here?" Question Miroku, looking seriously at the girl. To him the last two days have been really strange, and if he was a betting man, which he was, he would bet that somehow, everything was connected. It was just their luck.

"I don't know Miroku, I'm going to try and talk to her when she wakes up." Kagome said pulling out the first aid kit. "I'm pretty sure she said she was looking for Inuyasha so I need to ask her about that."

Miroku and Sango both looked slightly surprised about that bit of information but they both nodded. Kagome started to wipe away some of the blood on the small girls face, she was surprised, some of the smaller cut on her face seemed to be healing already.

"What about him?"

"Huh?" Kagome looked up surprised at Miroku's question out of thin air. She followed his eyes to the tree Inuyasha was sitting in across the small field, the burgundy sleeves of his kimono hanging lazily from the bottom branch. 

"Ohh Inuyasha, he'll live. He's in a bad mood for some reason or another. He'll get over it." Kagome said watching the tree he was sitting in.

"Shippo don't." Sango scolded bring Miroku and Kagome's attention to the kit by the girl. "She's hurt, you can't climb on her like that, ok?" 

Shippo jumped off of her and pointed his arm at her face. "I was just smelling her I swear. She smells sort of funny, like almost youkai. I was just trying to figure it out." 

All three of the teens looked at Shippo funny. "Don't be silly Shippo, she human." Kagome said looking at the child. 

"Not ah, she not all human, she part demon to, I can smell it." Shippo said shaking his head back and forth. 

"You mean she's hanyou?" Sango questioned.

"No, yes, ah I don't know. There's a difference, I can tell, but I can't tell what." Shippo whined putting his tiny hands to his head.

Miroku, Sango, and Kagome all glanced at each other, not quite sure what to do. "Well, what do you smell Shippo?" Miroku tried asking.

Shippo looked up at him then leaded over and sniffed the girl by her neck, careful not to touch her. "It's strange," he said while sitting up. "She smells like Inuyasha just, more human."

"Maybe she's an inu demon, or inu hanyou, like Inuyasha. She does look quite strange to be human." Sango suggested. Kagome shrugged but Miroku frowned. 

"I do not sense any demon in her at all." Miroku stated looking thoughtfully at her. "It is very strange." 

"I don't sense any demon either." Kagome said, talking slowly, very mush like she just realized it. They all sat in silence for a moment thinking to themselves. "Well maybe," Kagome began slowly, "Maybe she really is human, and Shippo just think she smells like Inuyasha because he was holding her."

Sango and Miroku both nodded and shrugged slightly but Shippo looked doubtful. "Yah that's probably it." Kagome said, trying to make her self feel better. She was starting to realize she couldn't feel anything around her. Shippo, Kirara and Inuyasha's demon auras, which she was so accustom to, she couldn't not feel at all. Even Sango and Miroku's human auras, as strong as they usually were, she couldn't feel at all.

'Don't worry Kagome,' she thought to herself, 'I'm sure there is some logical reason to this. It will be alright.' She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. 'You still have to finish cleaning up this girl's wounds.'

She took a wet cloth and went back to cleaning her face. She washed off her forehead and cheeks removing all the dried blood and dirt. 'She really is quiet beautiful, very exotic looking for such a young age.' Kagome went do push a strand of her gorgeous white blond hair behind her ears and froze. "Uhh guys," she said keeping her hand on the child's ear, "I think maybe Shippo was right."

Sango and Miroku both leaded over to get a better look at what ever Kagome was talking about. Kagome moved her hand from her ear and looked down. There on the side of her head was a point, slightly fuzzy, ear. It didn't look, or feel, human at all.

Shippo couldn't resist. "See, I told you so."

Kagome sat back, a little shocked. 'Something is most defiantly wrong. Why can't I feel her demon aura?' She ran her fingers over the child's soft ear. "Umm, Miroku, c-can you feel her aura, at all?"

"Yes, I can now, but only a little. It's quite difficult for me to do. I have to think about it." Miroku said watching the girl, a strained expression on his face. He watched Kagome run her hand over the girls ear again. Her ear reminded him of Shippo's ears, pointed, but the difference was hers were covered in a fine coat of white fur. They looked incredibly soft, and by the way Kagome kept running her hand over it, they must have been.

Kagome swallowed consciously, "I can't feel a thing, not even Shippo's aura." She said turning to him. "What do you think is wrong?" To Kagome, it was slightly disturbing. She was so use to feeling everybody aground her, especially demons, and now nothing. And she felt so tried.

Miroku put a hand to his chin thoughtfully, "It seems you now have whatever was plaguing me earlier." he turned toward Kagome. "Tell me, are you feeling tired and out of energy?"

"Yah, a little."

"It happened to me yesterday, and I am just now getting my powers back. When we go back to Keade's village we can ask her. Until then I don't think it will hurt anything." Miroku replied, trying to keep Kagome calm. In truth he was quite worried about it but he did not feel the need to concern Kagome, Sango or Shippo. After all he was starting to get his powers back in a day's time, it should not be to bad.

Sango reached forward and touched the little girls ears. "There so soft." she said running her fingers over it. "What kind of demon do you think she is, inu?" 

Kagome shrugged. "Maybe, after all Shippo said she smelled like Inuyasha. I'll have to ask her when she wakes up." Kagome turned back to her pack. "Until then how about we have dinner."

***

Inuyasha scowled as he watched the group talk through the leaves of the tree he was sitting in. His ears twitched every once in a while in an attempt to catch parts of there conversation. He was slightly concerned about the fact that Kagome and Miroku's powers weren't working as well as usual, it made them unaware of any demons in the area. 

"Feh, just makes my job harder." he scoffed out loud. Kirara mewed in response and leaned her head into his hand more. Inuyasha scratched her ears softly and glanced at her before turning back in the direction of the group. It was almost dark now. He could tell, without even looking behind him at the sun, that it would be night soon. He cursed out loud, he hated his human nights. 

Kirara mewed again and jumped to his shoulder and rubbed her head against his cheek. Inuyasha leaned his head into her a little. Kirara had just recently started staying with him during his human nights, particularly when they were out in the woods, like tonight.

He sighed as he felt the familiar pulse of his demon blood fading. After a few strong pulses he felt his ears shrink down and move as his hair turned black. It was relativity painless but slightly uncomfortable. He gripped the branch a little tighter with the loss of his natural ability to balance.

He leaned back, ready to spend the night awake in this tree, when a high-pitched scream startled him into almost falling out of it. He grabbed the branch in front of him catching himself and whipped his head around in the direction of the camp, where the scream had come. Kirara jumped off his shoulders and out of the tree. He cursed and jumped out the tree after her. He stumbled a bit but took of running toward the camp. He skidded to a halt near the edge of the camp to find everyone huddled around Kagome sleeping bag and the sleeping girl.

"What the hell is going on?" Inuyasha asked, slightly out of breath.

Kagome turned and looked at him, noticing the black hair and lack of dog ears. She pointed to the little girl who was now laying on the sleeping bad. Inuyasha frowned his brow a little and walked over. He looked over Kagome's shoulder at the sleeping girl.

She looked perfectly fine, sleeping there peacefully, with dark black hair and rounded human ears.

***

End Chapter 3


End file.
